Body
by Zelfa
Summary: Conjunto de diez drabbles/one shots donde cada “capítulo” tratará sobre una parte o característica del cuerpo humano. AU 1.Oído 2.Bigote 3.Torso 4.Manos 5.Cuello 6.Labios 7.Barriga 8.Mejillas 9.Lengua 10.Ojos
1. Oído

**Titulo: Body**

**Serie: Naruto**

**Pareja: Sasuke x Naruto**

**Propiedad de: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Resumen:** conjunto de diez drabbles donde cada "capítulo" tratará sobre una parte o característica del cuerpo humano. AU

**Notas:** Este conjunto de drabbles se sitúan en un UA, por lo tanto es posible que Sasuke ya haya vuelto a la aldea, en otros de ellos que ni siguiera se haya marchado, también pueden ser vampiros… entre otras cosas.

Estas historias son totalmente independientes las unas de las otras, por lo tanto se pueden leer perfectamente por separado sin que eso influya en la lectura.

Con este relato no saco ningún beneficio más que satisfacer mis ganas de montar mis pequeñas fantasías mentales (mejor o peor, pero lo intento…).

Muchas gracias por su lectura, espero con ansias sus críticas (constructivas :p) y opiniones 

**1.Oído**

Sasuke tenía un punto débil, y quién diría que sería precisamente él, el rubio más inquieto de la aldea, el descubridor de tal hallazgo para desgracia del de cenicientos irises.

Estaba claro que pasar tanto tiempo junto al de celestes orbes le volvía loco, y era cuestión de tiempo, según pensaba el moreno, que lo ingresaran en un psiquiátrico.

No lo soportaba más, aquellos molestos chillidos provenientes de su antiguo compañero de equipo eran un suplicio para sus sensibles oídos. Estaba claro que necesitaba unas pequeñas vacaciones acompañadas por el más absoluto silencio, para así poder relajarse y dejar descansar por una pequeña temporada sus delicados tímpanos.

Tenía claro que unas vacaciones en condiciones eran algo imposible de lograr para él, sobretodo sabiendo la ojeriza que le tenía la vieja Godaime por haber traicionado a Naruto y haberse ido con Orochimaru para perseguir a su hermano. Por lo tanto, la única opción que le quedaba era solicitar una misión tan lejos de la aldea como fuera posible, para que así, con suerte, se pudiese mantener una semana más o menos lejos de Naruto.

No es que no tuviese la suficiente confianza en Naruto para decirle que su tono de voz era a veces insoportable, simplemente sabía que si se lo decía tendría dos reacciones posibles; o comenzaría a chillar como un degenerado diciendo que era un tiquismiquis, etc., y así, lo único que lograría era ponerse él de los nervios y dejar sus oídos en peores condiciones, o como últimamente reaccionaba el de celestes orbes al haber descubierto su debilidad: soplándole en la oreja y susurrándole cuando no estaba el moreno cien por cien alerta.

Estaba claro que si se quería ir sin que el rubio se enterase, tenía que hacerlo rápido, y ése había sido el día indicado, ya que en esos momentos el Uzumaki se encontraba en el bosque de detrás de la aldea realizando una misión que le había supuesto toda la mañana, y que aún suponía que le requeriría un par o tres horas.

Sabía que para dentro de dos días salía un equipo de jounins y chuunins hacia una pequeña misión que no comportaba un riesgo excesivo para su nivel, pero que para la mayoría de ninjas se tornaba molesto por la distancia a recorrer y el tiempo que pasarían lejos de la aldea. Por el momento la lista estaba abierta a posibles candidatos, por lo tanto lo único que había tenido que hacer era apuntarse en ella y ahora, esperar hasta el día en que se diera iniciada la misión. Estaba todo paneado para que saliera perfecto. No había nada que pudiese fallar si al día siguiente se mantenía en su casa encerrado para no ver al de dorada piel.

Sasuke no estaba huyendo, eso estaba claro, su orgullo nunca se lo permitiría, lo que hacía era descansar un poco de la presencia del hiperactivo rubio, sin que se le volviese a considerar un traidor por salir de la aldea sin el permiso de la Hokage, eso era algo que había tenido que aprender por la fuerza después de tres años de arresto domiciliario bajo estrecha vigilancia y unos cuantos meses en la prisión de Konoha.

-¡Sasu-chan!- se escucho una voz masculina que chillaba enérgicamente por detrás suyo con cierta burla impresa en sus palabras.

-Mierda- se lamentó el Uchiha en un susurro, sorprendido por la presencia del otro. No podía ser, había calculado que la misión no le dejaría en paz por lo menos en dos horas, tiempo suficiente para que él preparase su equipo ninja para su próxima misión.

Mientras el de albina piel se lamentaba por su fallido cálculo, el rubio se lanzaba contra él para de nuevo poner en práctica su nueva afición, solapándole lenta y sensualmente en su oreja, provocando que al otro le recorriese una corriente de bienestar acompañada de un escalofrío que hizo que se le erizasen los pelos de la nuca.

-¡Na-ru-to!- pronunció con la cabeza gacha el moreno alterado, arrastrando el nombre del rubio separado en sílabas.

-¿Si Sasuke?- contestó el rubio suavemente separándose del mayor por su anterior abrazo, y poniendo una traviesa sonrisa bañada en malicia. A lo que el otro respondió con un intenso silencio y una expresiva mirada amenazante.- ¿A dónde ibas?- cuestionó con cierto retintín.- ¿A preparar la mochila quizá?

-No sé de lo que hablas- cortó secamente Sasuke maldiciendo interiormente a la vieja, sabiendo que la única que podía tener tan mala idea como para decírselo a Naruto era ella.

-Bueno, no pasa nada.-dijo haciéndose el desentendido- No te preocupes, te aseguro que recordarás esta misión por encima de cualquier otra. –asentía mientras mostraba una gran sonrisa con un claro tinte de malicia- Ya verás que bien te lo pasarás, Sas-uke- reía mientras enfatizaba las últimas tres letras del nombre de su compañero, que seguía pal plantado inmóvil sin saber cómo reaccionar, a la vez que volvía a acercarse a la oreja del moreno y le volvía a soplar- Ya lo verás…

Definitivamente el plan de Sasuke no había salido tal y como lo había pensado, y por otra parte, no sabía si prefería soportar a un Naruto enérgico y chillón, o a uno susurrante y provocativo; aquellos días se iban a pasar muy lentamente para un Sasuke totalmente desconcertado.

-¡Maldito el momento en que el dobe descubrió como volverme loco!


	2. Bigote

**Titulo: Body**

**Serie: Naruto**

**Pareja: Sasuke x Naruto**

**Propiedad de: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Resumen:** conjunto de diez drabbles donde cada "capítulo" tratará sobre una parte o característica del cuerpo humano. AU

**Notas:** Este conjunto de drabbles se sitúan en un UA, por lo tanto es posible que Sasuke ya haya vuelto a la aldea, en otros de ellos que ni siguiera se haya marchado… entre otras cosas.

Estas historias son totalmente independientes las unas de las otras, por lo tanto se pueden leer perfectamente por separado sin que eso influya en la lectura.

Con este relato no saco ningún beneficio más que sangrados de nariz regulares al imaginarme a la parejita en situaciones ¬... ahhggg

Muchas gracias por su lectura, espero con ansias sus críticas (constructivas :p) y opiniones sean las que sean, que seguro que ayudan mejorar las continuaciones 

¡A leer y gracias!

**2. Bigote**

Es algo a lo que eventualmente te acostumbras. Era normal, y hasta cierto punto aceptable, que cuando Sasuke, el menor de los Uchiha, y ahora único superviviente de su clan, saliese a la calle infinidad de ojos lo persiguieran; algunos con curiosidad mal disimulada, otros con rencor por su "pequeña excursión" con Orochimaru, varios de los ojos de los más pequeños con admiración por lograr ver aquél ninja de renombre, infinidad de esas orbes inquisitivas con una ardiente lujuria… ese había sido el pan suyo de cada día desde que era pequeño, y por ese motivo ya estaba, por decirlo de alguna manera, insensibilizado a todas aquellas miradas ajenas. Pese a ello, algo extraño pasaba ese día, no era normal que al verlo pasar la cara de aquellos insignificantes y a la vez mediocres ciudadanos cambiase de repente y se tornase de una siempre cara de póquer de los rencorosos, o como mucho una comedida sonrisa, a las muecas que ahora lucían en sus rostros. ¡¿Se estaban descojonando de la risa?!

-¡Sasuke!- saludó una muchacha de ojos color jade que se acercaba a un gracioso trote hacia el de orbes cenicientas mientras este le devolvía el saludo con un asentimiento de cabeza. -¡Oh!- exclamó Sakura con un gesto que dejaba entrever una mueca entre sorpresa y gracia.- ¿Ya os habéis vuelto a pelear Naruto y tú?

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó el azabache sorprendido por la perspicacia de la muchacha mientras ella ahora reía sonoramente.

-Cada día me sorprendéis más, no sé cómo puedes seguir con él. Aunque bueno, con él no te aburrirás, eso seguro.- dijo alegremente mientras le señalaba la cara para que se mirase en algún 

escaparate. – Ahora se ve que le ha dado por dibujar bigotes- aclaró mientras el otro lograba ver un gracioso bigote negro irregular pintado sobre su pálida piel.-A Kiba también se lo hizo el otro día.- prosiguió la de pelo rosa pese a que el otro ya no la escuchaba.

-Esta me la pagas usurantokachi, ten por seguro que esta vez sí que te envío directo al otro mundo.- murmuró rabioso el Uchiha intentando hacer desaparecer el gracioso bigote de su cara, mientras salía disparado en busca del alocado rubio sin siquiera despedirse de su compañera.

-Vaya par, a veces no sé si se quieren de verdad o si están planeando cometer asesinato.-suspiró la ninja medico-¡Oh, vaya!- exclamó repentinamente- Ya le podría haber hecho un par de fotos, seguro que dentro de un tiempo se reirían, o sino también podría haberlas vendido por una buena suma a su nuevo club de fans- rió mientras echaba a andar recordando viejos tiempos- Bueno para la próxima vez tendré que andar más preparada.

Gracias por los rr pasados a Lady Sesshoumaru, Kami-sama, The Hawk Eye, y a quienes lo leyeron y no dejaron comment XD La verdad es que no pretendía que Naruto me saliera tan lanzado (salió como salió por… ¿porqué? La verdad, no lo sé XD), y yo también pensé en seguirlo, pero preferí dejarlo de ese modo para que así se pudiese incluir en este conjunto de one-shots y drabbles. Además de ese modo cada uno se puede imaginar la continuación que más le guste sin que yo lo estropee al redactarlo… aunque el final para mí es obvio (¬… lástima que no sepa escribir lemmon… T-T)

Bueno, lo dicho, muchas gracias por los rr y gracias también a toda aquella gente que se lo lee (aunque no deje comentario).

Ja ne!! Besos


	3. Torso

**Titulo: Body**

**Serie: Naruto**

**Pareja: Sasuke x Naruto**

**Propiedad de: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Resumen:** conjunto de diez drabbles donde cada "capítulo" tratará sobre una parte o característica del cuerpo humano. AU

**Notas:** Este conjunto de drabbles se sitúan en un UA, por lo tanto es posible que Sasuke ya haya vuelto a la aldea, en otros de ellos que ni siguiera se haya marchado, también pueden ser vampiros... entre otras cosas. Además, también es posible que los personajes muestren Ooc (aún tengo que mejorar mucho T-T) Seguiré esforzándome!!

**3. Torso/Pecho**

Después de una apasionada y larga noche, el ruido de la calle junto a los chillidos de estridentes voces infantiles penetró sin permiso alguno en la oscura habitación iluminada únicamente por los tenues rayos de sol que se filtraban entre las rendijas de la vieja persiana de aquél humilde apartamento.

Algo se revolvió con cuidado entre las cobijas color crema que protegían del frío invierno a los que dormitaban tranquilamente en la habitación, presidida por la pequeña cama que se encontraba en el centro de ésta.

Parsimoniosa y suavemente una mano levemente bronceada destapó a los dos cuerpos que se encontraban tranquilamente estirados en el colchón. El rubio dueño de la mano, se encontraba ligeramente tumbado sobre el pecho del otro muchacho abrazándose a él por la cintura y apegándose para no caerse de la cama, a la vez que entrelazaba sus piernas con las de su acompañante.

Con cuidado se desperezó intentando hacer el menor ruido y movimiento posible para no despertar al moreno que seguía durmiendo apoyando su mentón sobre la rubia cabeza y respondiendo al abrazo del otro pasando el brazo izquierdo sobre la espalda del que ahora se restregaba los ojos con la intención de espabilarse.

_Ya es hora de despertarse. _Pensó el rubio, pero pese a eso no hizo el menor gesto para separarse del cuerpo que le acompañaba y que le proporcionaba un agradable foco de calor humano. En cambio volvió a apoyar su mejilla sobre el torso pálido del moreno y comenzó a dibujar pequeños círculos con su índice en su pecho.

-Nhh- emitió un pequeño gruñido el moreno a la vez que se revolvía un poco aún sin separarse de su pareja, mientras éste sonreía alegremente. ¿Quién podría imaginarse siquiera lo realmente mono a la vez que atractivo que se veía en esos momentos Sasuke? Se decía mentalmente Naruto mientras resoplaba contra el blanco pecho desnudo, produciendo que el Uchiha sintiese un escalofrío y se despertase poco a poco.

-Lo siento, te he despertado- dijo el más joven fijando sus orbes en los pozos negros del otro, mientras recibía un cariñoso y pequeño beso en lo alto de su cabeza.

-No es nada- respondió a la vez que bostezaba. -Pero... ¿ya estás encima mío otra vez?- preguntó retóricamente el moreno mientras levantaba una ceja en señal de esperar alguna reacción por parte del rubio, cosa que hizo que éste se abrazase con más fuerza a su torso.

-Se está bien- fue todo lo que contestó. No iba a decirle que no se pensaba volver a separar de él otra vez, ya había tenido suficiente con la huída por parte de Sasuke de hacía unos cuantos años atrás, y era por ese mismo motivo por el que se abrazaba siempre tan fuertemente a su pecho.

Rió mientras repasó mentalmente lo que estaba pensando.

-Y ahora, ¿de qué ríes?- pregunto titubeante el otro.

-No te preocupes- le dijo Naruto dedicándole una sonrisa apoyando el mentón donde segundos atrás reposaba su mejilla para poderle mirar a los ojos con más facilidad- Sabes, desde esta posición es desde donde mejor se escucha el latido de tu corazón. Me hace sentir cómodo.

-Dobe...- contestó mientras abrazaba con los dos brazos a Naruto haciéndole enterrar su rostro en su pecho para que así poder no pudiera ver el sonrojo que se le había formado al escuchar esas palabras. -Deja de decir tonterías.

Woolasss!!

No sabía qué título ponerle a este capítulo, asique, sin calentarme mucho la cabeza... decidí dejar los dos XD aunque se refieran a lo mismo...

Bueno, pues como siempre, aceptaré humildemente todas las críticas, observaciones, correcciones, opiniones, sugerencias y demases que me queráis dejar, estaré ansiosa por leerlas y responderlas

Y finalmente para aquél/aquella que quiera, aquí dejo mi msn :

Ja ne!! 3


	4. Manos

Pues como siempre:

**Titulo: Body**

**Serie: Naruto**

**Pareja: Sasuke x Naruto**

**Propiedad de: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Resumen:** conjunto de diez drabbles/one-shots donde cada "capítulo" tratará sobre una parte o característica del cuerpo humano. AU

**Notas:** Este conjunto de drabbles se sitúan en un UA, por lo tanto es posible que Sasuke ya haya vuelto a la aldea, en otros de ellos que ni siguiera se haya marchado, también pueden ser vampiros… entre otras cosas.

Estas historias son totalmente independientes las unas de las otras, por lo tanto se pueden leer perfectamente por separado sin que eso influya en la lectura.

Con este relato no saco ningún beneficio más que satisfacer mis ganas de montar mis pequeñas fantasías mentales (mejor o peor, pero lo intento…).

Muchas gracias por su lectura, espero con ansias sus críticas (constructivas :p) y opiniones :)

**4 .Manos**

De una pequeña habitación caldeada por la excitación provocada por dos cuerpos entrelazados, era de donde provenían aquellos roncos gemidos que se podían escuchar en más de la mitad del humilde bloque de apartamentos, y teniendo en cuenta que el edificio ya había sido remodelado a conciencia recubriendo las viejas paredes con capas de un material insonorizador, no era de extrañar que más de la mitad de los vecinos se hubiese trasladado a otro lugar, en busca de lo que ellos llamaban "paz", o en su defecto, intentando no sentir aquella terrible envidia que les carcomía por no mantener la vida sexual que llevaban aquellos atractivos ninjas; aunque, pese a eso, también había aquellos que se quedaban, y a menos que fuesen sordos, los que se quedaban se podían catalogar como "depravados pervertidos que disfrutaban de las moviditas de aquellos escandalosos jóvenes".

Entre el revoltijo de sábanas no se alcanzaba a descubrir dónde acababa un cuerpo y comenzaba el otro. Mientras, en el suelo de esa misma habitación, se podían ver aún los restos de la ropa que anteriormente las dos figuras habían llevado puestas y que por un motivo u otro habían acabado tendidas en el suelo sin cuidado alguno en una esquina u otra de la estancia.

Las ávidas manos de ambos exploraban y reconocían el cuerpo del contrario lenta y suavemente provocando suspiros y gemidos a cada cual más profundo i seductor, recorriendo todos aquellos rincones sensibles a su tacto, incursionando en lugares inaccesibles para la vista, accediendo e invadiendo a las partes más intimas, y jugando y deleitándose con sus tersas pieles, a la vez que dando y recibiendo una oleada de placer y sensaciones que los hacían temblar de excitación.

Entre besos y caricias, las níveas manos del mayor, dibujaban y desdibujaban formas y figuras sobre la ardorosa piel del rubio con el que compartía cama, recorriendo sinuosa y sensualmente la superficie perlada en sudor del de celestes orbes sin dejar de explorar ni un solo milímetro de su acompañante, a la vez que atendía eficazmente el sensible y reclamante miembro del Uzumaki, haciéndole chillar de gozo mientras se revolvía y agarraba fuertemente la desordenada tela que cubría la cama.

A su vez, las inquietas y revoltosas manos del rubio subían y bajaban por la espalda de Sasuke, delineando su figura, acariciando con mimo y ternura las cicatrices que se dejaban ver al ser despojadas de su escudo de ropa, y dejándole ver la apremiante necesidad que sentía por él, provocándole roncos gemidos, que al igual que sus cuerpos, también se mezclaban con los escandalosos y salvajes gruñidos de Naruto.

Nada podía ser más perfecto que el cariño y amor que se demostraban con dedicación por cada suave toque que se proferían el uno al otro. Ya podía desaparecer todo a su alrededor, que mientras ambos estuvieran juntos, sonriendo, su mundo nunca llegaría a desmoronarse. Así, con las manos unidas, podrían soportar todo lo que se les viniera encima por duro que fuese.

-Te quiero- dijo el de oscuras orbes mientras besaba una fecha grabada en una plateada pulsera, que reposaba en una de las bronceadas muñecas del rubio, igual a la que él mismo portaba.

¡Hola!

Siento mucho el retraso u.u, tuve una serie de problemas que me impidieron tanto actualizar, como poderme concentrar en el fic, y por eso supongo que se notará la poca calidad al leer este capítulo. De veras lo siento TT.

Bueno, por lo que respeta al capítulo de hoy, no estoy nada satisfecha. Tanto el final como el inicio (y el desarrollo) los encuentro sosos, repetitivos, faltos de algo (inspiración y calidad, ¿quizás?), pero bueno… Juro que intentaré hacer un mejor capítulo para la próxima vez, tanto mejor en redacción, como en número de palabras.

Al final del drabble incluyo lo de las pulseras. Quizá no se note, pero lo que quería era emplearlas como símbolo de unión, enlace, o algo así (más o menos como si fuesen unos anillos, pero sin serlo… no sé si se me entiende… no me gustan los anillos XD )

Por cierto, agradecería si alguien se ofreciera para ser mi beta, porque hay cosas que se me pasan sin darme cuenta, y otras que no las veo. Si a alguien se le pasa por la cabeza:

Finalmente (aunque esto debería ir al principio) gracias por los comentarios a:

Ginya: ¡Muchas gracias por tu comment! Si te digo la verdad no me había fijado que en cada capítulo sale un Naruto diferente XD Me alegra mucho que te gustaran, si te digo la verdad, a mi de los que llevo escritos, el que más me gusta también es el segundo (tal vez le tenga cariño por ser el que primero escribí, pese a que los cuelgo sin un orden XD, o porque cuando me imagino las diferentes posibles reacciones de Sasuke me parto ). Por cierto, me encanta "Despedido" ., ya me pasaré a dejarte rr . Bueno, muchas gracias por tu rr, nos leemos!!

natita/lechuguita/pao: Hola guapa Me alegra mucho que te gustara el capi anterior, aunque yo en lugar de tierno hubiera dicho empalagoso XD Bueno, de veras espero que te gusten los próximos capítulos y gracias por tu rr

Muchas gracias por leer y espero críticas, sugerencias, dudas…

Ja ne! (casi me salen más largas las notas finales que el capítulo en si… gomen u.u)


	5. Cuello

**Titulo: Body**

**Serie: Naruto**

**Pareja: Sasuke x Naruto**

**Propiedad de: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Resumen:** conjunto de diez drabbles/one-shots donde cada "capítulo" tratará sobre una parte o característica del cuerpo humano. AU

**Notas:** Este conjunto de drabbles se sitúan en un UA, por lo tanto es posible que Sasuke ya haya vuelto a la aldea, en otros de ellos que ni siguiera se haya marchado, también pueden ser vampiros… entre otras cosas.

**Disfrutad (o hacer lo que se pueda…)**

**Cuello**

Era una noche desierta. Las luces del alumbrado público del pequeño y solitario parque tintineaban atrayendo una increíble cantidad de insectos que al ver la difusa luz, se habían sentido atraídos por ella, y que ahora lucían inseparables de lo que se podía convertir en una trampa mortal hecha especialmente para la captura de éstos cuando sus depredadores descubrieran el delicioso festín del que podrían gozar.

El frescor otoñal ya se percibía en el ambiente, haciendo que los árboles con menor resistencia a las bajas temperaturas perdieran sus flamantes vestimentas veraniegas, dando lugar a grandes esqueletos desnudos, o en el caso de los más afortunados, con alguna que otra tímida hoja que aún aguantaba aferrada a las ramas con extremada fragilidad.

El ambiente clamaba algún suceso extraordinario y misterioso; y sin saber cómo, algo así estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Hacía más de quinientos años que no veía algo tan apetecible como aquél terso y níveo cuello. Daba la sensación de ser un lujo para aquellos seres que como él, se alimentaban a base del sabroso y revitalizante jugo de la vida: la sangre.

La primera vez que lo vio era una noche de luna llena en la que las estrellas permanecían ocultas bajo una espesa capa de nubes que se extendía a lo largo y ancho del oscuro cielo azulado. La penumbra del crepúsculo daba una sensación de tranquilidad y armonía, creando así un ambiente idóneo para dar rienda suelta al hechizo y seducción de la naturaleza fantasiosa de ese ser. Aun así, no todas las ocasiones son tal y como las describen.

No me di cuenta de qué hacía hasta que vi mi perfecta figura de sutil depredador junto a aquella presencia. Nunca en mi existencia había oído hablar de algún ser que pudiese dejar prendado a un espectro de la noche como yo, pero pese a ello, nada podía contradecir aquello que veían mis tan características claras orbes celestes.

Su perfecta figura resplandecía junto al brillo lunar, compitiendo con su exquisita palidez que, como el ocaso, contrastaba con su hermosa cabellera azabache. En medio de su bien delineado rostro, reposaban un par de espléndidos pozos de un único tono ceniciento, que hacían un bonito juego con sus rosados y visiblemente aterciopelados labios. Aquél humano definitivamente no tenía nada que envidiarle a nadie, ni tan siquiera a un peligroso a la vez que adictivo vampiro. Simplemente era sublime.

Todo en él me invitaba a probar su masculina garganta, y aquella mezcla de exquisitos y atrayentes aromas que emitía todo él, sin duda alguna, haría que pese a mi tan entrenada fuerza de voluntad, me dejase llevar por el momento. Ya no había marcha atrás.

Asombroso. Sin duda alguna, tenía que admitirlo, aquél fue el ser más hermoso que pude haber visto nunca.

Me encontraba en un viejo banco de un pequeño parque cercano a mi bloque de apartamentos, algo dentro de lo normal teniendo en cuenta mis insufribles e incontables jaquecas y migrañas, provocadoras del insomnio que me azotaba como cualquier otra noche. Excepto por él.

La luna llena bañaba el cielo, siendo ella la única protagonista de aquél inmenso océano nocturno, que lo llenaba todo con un agradable frescor otoñal.

Su cuerpo era una trampa mortal, la luz de la luna acariciaba su figura a contraluz delineando su contorno, haciéndolo parecer casi inhumano. Su canela piel a conjunto con sus destellantes mechones dorados provocaba que sus alegres orbes celestes chispearan atrayéndome, de la misma manera que una planta carnívora atrae a su presa. En su casi infantil rostro resaltaban sus carnosos labios rojizos, ahora mordisqueados por sus destellantes incisivos, que hacían juego con sus sonrosadas y tersas mejillas

No me dio tiempo a ver en qué momento el rubio se situó justo delante mío, apoyando una de sus rodillas en el banco en el cual me encontraba sentado, entre mis piernas, para después seguir acercándose lentamente hacia mí. En ese momento me embargó una extraña sensación de peligro y de magnetismo que hacían que mi mente se quisiera acercar a la vez que alejar a aquél sujeto.

Lo último que vi antes de quedar prácticamente hipnotizado, y darme cuenta de mis movimientos, fue el resplandor centellante de unos afilados y puntiagudos colmillos juguetones acercarse peligrosamente hacia mi garganta.

Ambos iban sumidos en sus nuevas y embriagantes sensaciones, como hechizados por una extraña mezcla de curiosidad y deseo, cada uno iba acercándose al otro en un juego acompasado de lentos y delicados movimientos. Acorralándose el uno al otro con unas feroces miradas que dejaban entrever algo más que simple atracción.

El moreno, con la vista perdida, agarraba con una mano la nuca del rubio acariciando y tirando de algunos de los mechones más rebeldes, mientras que con la otra se apoyaba en el banco para soportar el peso de su acompañante. Mientras, el rubio, con la vista nublada por la sed y la lujuria, posaba sus veladas orbes sobre la nívea piel de la garganta del moreno, comprobando la suavidad y la frescura de su tersa epidermis al hacer rozar su puntiaguda nariz con la clavícula de su acompañante, para así aspirar y deleitarse con su único y especial aroma.

El tiempo iba pasando, y parecía que los movimientos se producían a cámara lenta. Pequeños gestos y roces hacían palpable la tensa situación de anhelo y apremiante urgencia que sentían ambos, y que para mayor deleite y tortura realizaban con expresa parsimonia. En el ambiente vibraba la atracción y la candencia que sentían aquellos extraños.

El rubio ahora hacía bajar su húmeda lengua desde el lóbulo de la oreja del moreno, pasando por su cuello, y llegando hasta la clavícula derecha, para luego volver a recorrer el mismo camino, esmerándose y concentrándose en su garganta, dejando pequeñas marcas de succiones y un leve sendero de saliva recorriendo el camino que anteriormente había andado y desandado.

-Dime tu nombre- susurró el moreno entrecortadamente con una sensual voz ronca, intentando enfocar la vista en los ojos del contrario, a la vez que el otro dejaba salir un cálido suspiro de su boca, provocándole al moreno un agradable escalofrío.

-No.- se negó tajantemente el rubio, observando la reacción del otro con un deje de malicia y peligrosidad en su voz- Primero dime tú el tuyo.

-Sasuke.- soltó en un audible, pero disimulado gemido el de oscuras orbes al notar como los caninos del otro recorrían la misma zona que momentos atrás había tratado con su lengua- Sasuke Uchiha.

-Muy bien Sasuke-kun. Pues entonces recuerda bien mi cara y mi nombre, pues será lo último que veas- rió con voz ronca, casi ronroneante por la excitación, al ver la mueca de desconcierto del más joven.- Mi nombre es Naruto. Y ahora, disfruta del momento.

Mientras decía las últimas palabras, el ser sediento que se cernía sobre su presa, levanto delicadamente el rostro del moreno para así abrirse un mejor camino hacia su cuello, y antes de clavarle definitivamente sus colmillos, clavó su vista llena de un incesante deseo sobre los ojos de su presa, para seguidamente darle un profundo y hambriento beso en los labios.

Después de eso, la oscuridad lo rodeó todo. El viento nocturno pareció aullar a la vez que secas hojas caían de los caducifolios árboles, dejando una solitaria figura inmóvil y ya inerte sobre el banco en el que había permanecido toda la noche, con un casi imperceptible hilo que surcaba parte de su cuello para perderse clavícula abajo, dejando una pequeña mancha de líquido carmín sobre su camisa blanca.

-Espero que nos volvamos a ver, aunque sea dentro de mucho tiempo. O tal vez en otra vida.- dijo desde la sombra el chupasangre mientras se relamía los labios en un sutil movimiento.-Exquisito.

Gracias por leer y por comentar a Ginya (eres un amor, de verdad )

Siento el retraso (lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!!), pensé que ya había colgado el chap, pero no es así… perdón…

Eso sí, aviso que es posible que en el siguiente tarde un poco porque estoy mala, y tendré que recuperar las clases de la uni, sin contar con todos los trabajos que tengo que entregar (vaya mierda ¬¬')

Bueno, me acabo de dar cuenta de otra cosa referente al retraso aún peor asique… nada… no tengo remedio u.u'

Ja ne!! 3


	6. Labios

**Titulo: Body**

**Serie: Naruto**

**Pareja: Sasuke x Naruto**

**Propiedad de: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Resumen:** conjunto de diez drabbles/one-shots donde cada "capítulo" tratará sobre una parte o característica del cuerpo humano. [AU]

**Notas:** Este conjunto de drabbles se sitúan en un UA, por lo tanto es posible que Sasuke ya haya vuelto a la aldea, en otros de ellos que ni siguiera se haya marchado, también pueden ser vampiros… entre otras cosas.

Gracias por leer, comentar y esperar a mis lentas actualizaciones ^o^

**Labios**

¿Quién en toda aquella aldea, no había soñado en su vida con poder probar los labios del arrogante Uchiha? Todo en él llamaba a ser probado, pero en especial, aquellos tersos y sonrosados labios eran algo de lo que uno no se podía simplemente olvidar.

Sí, había sido un idiota afortunado. Él había sido el único en poder degustar aquellos carnosos y sensuales labios hacía ya unos cuantos años, aunque hubiese sido por accidente y simplemente hubiera desaprovechado la oportunidad.

Desafortunadamente para él, no fue todo lo sugestivo que hubiese deseado para ser su primer beso. Aquello más bien se podría haber calificado como un seco contacto, un choque entre labios rivales, que afortunadamente no había llegado a peores, conservando ambos las dentaduras aunque con las mandíbulas ligeramente adoloridas, con un visible sonrojo en sus mejillas, y varias muecas de asco dibujadas en sus, por aquél entonces, infantiles rostros.

Pese a ello, en la actualidad, no podía dejar de sentirse increíblemente afortunado al haber podido notar la calidez del contacto, a la vez que seguir estando deseoso por repetirlo. Aunque esta vez, con la consciencia de saber que estaba realmente –y posiblemente, también desafortunadamente- enamorado del Uchiha, y no teniendo en mente la idea de haberse besado con su peor rival, y de aquél a quien todo el mundo perseguía por una razón u otra.

Había crecido. Ambos habían crecido, tanto mental como físicamente. Él seguía siendo el mismo: su mismo carácter irreflexivo, impulsivo, extrovertido… aunque ahora podía presumir de haberse convertido en un buen ninja, con unas facciones un poco más maduras y varoniles, y sus siempre vivos y revitalizantes orbes azules a juego con su despeinada melena rubia.

Sasuke por su parte seguía tan frío y antisocial como siempre. Sus antiguos aniñados rasgos, se habían desarrollado, ahora mostrando unos más afilados, llenos de sensualidad e indiscutible atracción. Por lo que respeta a sus técnicas y talento, no cabía duda de que no había desperdiciado el tiempo, afinando hasta el extremo el letal manejo de sus armas y técnicas, haciendo de él merecedor del título de genio.

Para todo el mundo sería un día normal. Un amanecer tranquilo, un típico almuerzo compuesto de ramen instantáneo, un cielo despejado de primavera acompañado por una brisa refrescante, unas misiones cualquieras, un paseo por la aldea parándose a saludar a viejos amigos, y como siempre un pequeño entrenamiento con el Uchiha. Aquello era algo diario, rutinario, nada fuera de lo normal. Además, ¿quién era él para estorbar la pacífica vida de nadie en aquella aldea?

Después del típico entrenamiento con Sasuke se fueron a comer juntos a casa del rubio, no sin antes pasar por un pequeño supermercado, a exigencia del de nívea piel, para poder comprar algo de comida "saludable", ya que estaba claro que el ramen no era la fuente de la vida eterna para todo el mundo.

Tranquilamente, como ya era costumbre, ingresaron en la casa del Uzumaki para poder preparar aquellos alimentos precocinados que habían comprado en la tienda de congelados. Mientras el rubio preparaba las cosas, el moreno pasaba su intensa mirada por todos los rincones del pequeño salón sin detenerse en ningún punto en concreto, pero sin dejar de prestar atención a cada objeto que decoraba las estanterías y los muebles de la casa, como si fuese la primera vez que visitaba a su compañero.

Un pequeño pitido se escuchó desde la cocina, señal de que los alimentos ya estaban calientes y dispuestos para ser servidos, e inmediatamente después Naruto salía de la cocina vistiendo un gracioso delantal, portando en sus manos dos platos humeantes. La comida pasó rápida, con las profundas orbes celestes clavadas en los labios del de penetrantes ónices, viendo como éste se relamía y deslizaba su lengua entre sus labios, dejando una fina capa de saliva en la superficie de éstos. Si hubiese preguntado el de azabache melena por el postre, estaba seguro que soltaría alguna incoherencia fruto de sus revoltosas hormonas.

Después, una tarde normal. Sus típicas, y estúpidas, discusiones con su compañero en los ratos libres, sus furtivas miradas hacia los labios de Sasuke y una visita a la academia, pasando por el Ichiraku. Finalmente, la no muy deseada despedida por su parte, y a descansar en su mullida cama arropado por la oscuridad, para comenzar al día siguiente con energía.

Los rayos del astro rey se colaban por entre las persianas, haciendo que Naruto se viera forzado a abrir sus ojos y levantarse, para ir a una nueva misión en compañía del Uchiha, con el que se reuniría en el claro de bosque en el que años atrás entrenaba el equipo 7 junto a su sensei Kakashi.

Sólo necesitó una hora para llegar al claro, en el que se encontró a un Sasuke con los ojos cerrados, apoyando su espalda contra la corteza de un árbol, en pose aburrida.

-¡Sasuke teme ya llegué!- chilló mientras se acercaba rápidamente al imperturbable moreno con una sonrisa en su rostro, para seguidamente darle un pequeño golpe en el brazo en forma de saludo, mientras el Uchiha abría un ojo y capturaba la muñeca del rubio con la que le había propinado el peculiar saludo.

-Llegas tarde- profirió serio el moreno mientras cambiaba las antiguas posiciones, y era ahora el rubio el que se encontraba pegado al árbol, mientras Sasuke le sujetaba con fuerza las muñecas para evitar la huida.

No podía moverse, estaba inmovilizado. En otra situación, quizás con un enemigo delante, hubiera plantado cara y se hubiera esforzado por liberarse, pero era Sasuke, no era buena idea regalarle un cabezazo para que le soltara, o darle una buena patada en sus partes para después salir corriendo.

-¿Qué te crees que haces?- cuestionó sin sentir el menor temor, pero si con un leve sonrojo, frente a su compañero y más que deseado amigo.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal del rubio al sentir como el aliento del moreno se escapaba de entre sus labios, para primero posarse sobre su oreja y luego ir bajando lentamente por su cuello, haciendo rozar de vez en cuando sus labios y nariz contra el terso y bronceado cuello de Naruto.

Ningún sonido podía apreciarse por los alrededores, a parte de los gemidos de sorpresa y placer que emitía el rubio. No llegaba a comprender porque el moreno había comenzado a actuar de esa manera, teniendo en cuenta que el día anterior había actuado como siempre. ¿Podría ser que esa actitud de cabronazo amargado hubiese dado paso, tardíamente, todo hay que decirlo, a un adolescente maníaco sexual con las hormonas revolucionadas, y que ahora lo pagase el rubio? Bueno, eso era algo que no le importaba demasiado al sentir la lengua contraria recorrer el lóbulo de su oreja, ya tendría tiempo de preocuparse después por la actitud de su amigo. Por el momento, lo mejor que podía hacer era esperar y dejarse hacer, esperando a que el moreno por fin alcanzase sus labios, y así poder cumplir su anhelado sueño.

Un repentino agarre se produjo a sus espaldas. Otro Sasuke salía lentamente de la corteza del árbol, para situarse detrás de un más que sorprendido Uzumaki, apresándolo entre sus fuertes brazos.

Mientras el primer Sasuke empezaba a sacar la camiseta negra del de azules orbes, dándole pequeños besos en el pecho, para luego plantar su boca en uno de los rosados y erectos pezones y comenzar a succionar y mordisquearlo, el otro dirigía su mano hacia la entrepierna del rubio, notando una ya despierta erección, que era atendida por el Uchiha al darle pequeños masajes y caricias por encima de la ropa.

Naruto se encontraba en el séptimo cielo. Algo así no podía ser real. En frente suyo se encontraban los labios del moreno recorriendo su torso, produciendo en él intensos gemidos, y haciendo que arqueara la espalda llevando su cabeza hacia atrás, donde se encontraba otro Sasuke masajeando su entrepierna, al mismo tiempo que deslizaba los anaranjados pantalones hacia abajo, para comenzar a masturbarlo de una manera lenta y placentera.

Aquello era algo prácticamente insoportable, no hacía más que intentar abrir y cerrar los ojos, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por coger aire entre gemido y gemido, mientras Sasuke intensificaba el ritmo, y el otro, con los ojos velados por el deseo, y los labios rojos y brillantes se dirigía hacia su rostro. Ya no aguantaba más. Solo alcanzó a cerrar los ojos mientras un gemido era acallado y ahogado por los irresistibles labios del azabache. Las lenguas se enredaban en una intensa lucha, haciendo que pequeños rastros de saliva se deslizasen entre sus comisuras, perdiéndose en el calor de sus cuerpos. Lentamente el beso llegaba a su fin, les faltaba el aire a ambos, pero Naruto seguía unido a aquellos blandos y ásperos labios del Uchiha. Un momento… ¿desde cuándo los labios del Uchiha eran ásperos y tenían esa textura tan rara?

Despacio se separó de su contrario y abrió los ojos con curiosidad. Sudores fríos y ataque al corazón. Se podía decir que quedó más blanco que Sai al abrir los ojos y ver como un hilo de saliva le conectaba con los labios de la versión pequeña de Gamakichi que se encontraba enfrente suyo, y al girarse pudo ver al hermano de este que se apegaba a su espalda. Debía ser una pesadilla. Aquello no tenía otra explicación posible.

_Que alguien me despierte ya._ Ese era el único pensamiento, más bien súplica, que podía llegar a coordinar en su mente mientras se revolvía y luchaba contra algo invisible.

-Dobe.

Silencio

-Dobe, levanta ya.-decía mientras zarandeaba a un rubio que no paraba de emitir quejidos.- Despiértate.- insistía, cosa que dio frutos al ver como Naruto finalmente entreabría sus orbes y se frotaba éstas con sus manos para así despejarse con más rapidez.-Vamos tarde, asique espabila.

-¿Quién…?- pronunció aún medio ido

-¿Se puede saber qué tipo de sueños tienes para amanecer de esa forma?- dijo mientras señalaba la entrepierna de Naruto.- Porque el sueño no parecías disfrutarlo mucho. Por lo menos en la parte en la que he llegado- prosiguió con un tono impreso en burla el moreno, cuando de repente el otro abrió sus claras orbes de golpe llenas de confusión y profería un estridente chillido, mientras lanzaba todo lo que tenía a mano hacia la figura del azabache de azules reflejos.

-¡Largo rana del demonio! ¡No te quiero volver a ver en la vida! ¡Mis labios se pudrirán! ¡Fuera de aquí! –seguía exclamando el rubio, mientras un aturdido moreno cerraba la puerta detrás suyo sin saber bien bien que hacer.

-Tsk, estúpido idiota…

-

-

-

-

Bueno, aquí va otro capítulo hecho… a partir de aquí los capítulos los subiré más rápido (uno por semana, todo depende de si la uni me deja momentos libres), que ya los tengo casi todos hechos (sólo me falta la mitad de uno XD).

Me alegra que el capítulo anterior os gustase ^.^ no estaba muy segura de incluir un capítulo que estuviese fuera del "mundo de Naruto", pero veo que al final no ha resultado tan malo, aunque creo que sin los espacios que separaban las escenas se lee un poco confuso el fic Ò.ô

Bienvenida Haneko-chan, me alegra que te gustasen, soy feliz de que te hayas molestado en dejar coment ^^ Gracias por leer!!!

Ginya ^^ jejejj yo cambié un poco los roles porque sí, es cierto que la imagen de Sasuke pega más con la imagen de los vampiros, pero ¿quién ha dicho que el rubio no pueda tener sed de sangre? XD un Naruto con colmillos puede ser muy sexi ;P Y la última frase está hecha un poco para confundir, ahora mismo no me acuerdo exactamente a lo que me refería (soy estúpida…) pero creo que quería insinuar algo así como otra oportunidad para volver a verse ¿?. Bueno, no importa XD Gracias por seguir pasándote guapísima n_n

Pues eso, muchos besos para todos aquells que se tomen la molestia de pasarse por aquí ^^

3 Chuu~!


	7. Barriga

**Titulo: Body**

**Serie: Naruto**

**Pareja: Sasuke x Naruto**

**Propiedad de: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Resumen:** conjunto de diez drabbles/one-shots donde cada "capítulo" tratará sobre una parte o característica del cuerpo humano. [AU]

**Notas:** Este conjunto de drabbles se sitúan en un UA, por lo tanto es posible que Sasuke ya haya vuelto a la aldea, en otros de ellos que ni siguiera se haya marchado, también pueden ser vampiros… entre otras cosas.

Muchas gracias por su lectura, espero con ansias sus críticas (constructivas :p) y opiniones 

____________________

**Barriga**

Los días pasaban tranquilos en la aldea desde la vuelta de Sasuke a esta. El haber eliminado a Orochimaru y haber vengado su familia habiendo así cumplido su cometido hacían que la vida para el Uchiha y para todos los que le rodeaban fuese, en cierto modo, más fácil.

Cabía decir que el carácter de este no había variado en lo más mínimo, continuando con su actitud altanera y orgullosa, cosa que hacía que su antiguo compañero de equipo, y ahora compañero de piso y algo así como su pareja, se le pusieran los nervios de punta cada vez que hablaba con él.

El rubio por su parte tampoco había cambiado, en todo caso su grado de cabezonería se había visto incrementado hasta alcanzar su grado de idiotez, que según el moreno, no era algo como para tomar a la ligera, pero era algo a lo que eventualmente te acabas acostumbrando.

Ambos vivían en un apartamento situado en la parte alta de la aldea, que dejaba disfrutar de las enormes vistas de la villa. La casa en si no era muy grande, pero tampoco era algo de lo que se pudieran quejar, estando compuesta por una cocina, que comunicaba directamente con el salón-comedor y con una pequeña terraza; un espacioso baño; y tres habitaciones, una de matrimonio, compartida por ambos, y dos individuales, que usaban más bien cuando por un motivo u otro discutían y alguno de los dos acababa por tener que dormir forzosamente en ella.

Después de todos los problemas que tuvieron que afrontar, su vida en la actualidad no era algo de lo que alguno de los dos pudiera quejarse.

-¡Sasuke!, ¿has comprado todo lo que te había puesto en la lista-ttebayo?- preguntó chillando el rubio desde la cocina mientras buscaba algo entre los cajones y armarios, poniéndolo todo patas arriba.

-¿Nhn?

Mientras el de celestes orbes seguía rebuscando y desordenando el antes inmaculado orden de la cocina en busca de algo, aparentemente, importante para él; el Uchiha se levantaba del sillón de piel color crema situado en un lateral del salón para dirigirse con paso ligero hacia la cocina, donde se encontró con el Uzumaki sentado en el suelo, en medio de la cocina, rodeado por infinidad de tarros, cacerolas y diversidad de objetos de diversa índole.

-Si buscas el armamento de ramen que apuntaste en la lista, olvídalo.- gruñó secamente después de ver en una rápida ojeada el desastre que había montado el rubio.

-¿Se puede saber qué…?

-Lo que oyes- cortó el moreno secamente, mientras se disponía a recoger los botes y demás útiles desperdigados por el suelo para poner un poco de orden en la cocina.

-¡Te odio Sasuke-teme!- exclamó enfurruñado aún en el suelo.- ¡Cómo te puedes haber olvidado de algo tan importante como el ramen!

-No es saludable.

-¡Ves a comprarlo!- chilló exasperado al borde de las lágrimas.

-Ya vale. Ya voy- dijo finalmente Sasuke en un susurro rindiéndose ante Naruto.- No soporto sus cambios de humor.- murmuró para sí mismo.

Naruto, ya satisfecho con la respuesta dada por el Uchiha, se levantó del suelo lentamente y con esfuerzo, portando en su rostro una traviesa sonrisa de satisfacción y superioridad, para después dirigirse al sillón donde anteriormente había estado sentado el moreno.

-¡Ah!, y ya que sales, tráeme también una de aquellas ricas pastas de la panadería de abajo.

-Maldito dobe aprovechado.- susurró mientras se dirigía al salón para después salir por la puerta principal para ir a comprar.- Te vas a poner como una enorme vaca usuratonkachi- dijo esto último en voz alta para que el rubio se enterase, mientras cerraba la puerta de golpe formando una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios.

-¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso maldito bastardo?- exclamó mientras posaba una de sus manos en su abultado vientre- ¡Que sepas que esto ha pasado por tu culpa maldito bastardo, asique ahora hazte responsable!

_______________________

¡Gracias a tods por leer! ^.^ y espero que os guste!! ;P

Ahora a contestar XD:

**Haneko-chan**: Hola guapa ., me alegra verte de nuevo por aquí. Jejje me alegra que pasaras un buen momento leyendo XD te aseguro que pese a todas las locuras que me pasan por la cabeza, yo también me lo pasé bien mientras lo escribía XD Jijij, lo de las ranas se me ocurrió porque mientras escribía miraba una de las portadas de Naruto donde sale encima de Gamakichi (aunque ahora mismo no recuerdo si era Gamakichi o no, ni en qué número sale… XD). Gracias por leer (y por esperar y no desesperar XD) los capítulos, espero que los siguientes también te gusten y pases buenos ratos (como yo cuando los escriba XD). ¡Gracias guapa ^^! Cuídate, kissus ;3

**Saku-ann**: Woo!! una cara nueva XD jejje, me alegra que te hayas pasado a leer y te animases a comentar ;D me hace feliz que te gustase y espero que si te animas a seguir leyendo (risas) te sigan gustando los próximos! ¡Gracias por pasarte! Besos 3


	8. Mejillas

**Titulo: Body**

**Serie: Naruto**

**Pareja: Sasuke x Naruto**

**Propiedad de: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Resumen:** conjunto de diez drabbles/one-shots donde cada "capítulo" tratará sobre una parte o característica del cuerpo humano. [AU]

**Notas:** Este conjunto de drabbles se sitúan en un UA, por lo tanto es posible que Sasuke ya haya vuelto a la aldea, en otros de ellos que ni siguiera se haya marchado, también pueden ser vampiros… entre otras cosas.

___________________

**Mejillas**

¿Quién no odiaría las mejillas del rubio? Él desde luego sí. Eran la peor parte de su fisonomía. Las detestaba.

Por ellas y en ellas se mostraban todas las expresiones de su compañero. Las tristes y saladas lágrimas que surcaban sus mejillas, los pucheros que hacían que estas se inflasen mostrando sus descontentos, los sonrojos que se presentaban en ellas haciéndole parecer adorable no tan solo a sus ojos, sino también frente a ojos ajenos; y demás expresiones que sólo y únicamente debían ser mostradas en su presencia.

Sus mejillas, las culpables del delito, tenían todas las papeletas para que el moreno las odiase, pero al mismo tiempo eran su punto débil. En ellas no se podía amagar ningún sentimiento o expresión. Las muecas de disgusto que ponía cada vez que él mismo lo obligaba, no sin un gran esfuerzo, a que comiese otro alimento que no fuese ramen con el hecho justificado de que no era bueno para su salud comer siempre lo mismo; las grandiosas sonrisas que le mostraba cada dos por tres, tan características suyas y que le hacían parecer en ocasiones tan infantil e inofensivo; las cristalinas lágrimas que dibujaban profundos surcos de tristeza y que se solían mostrar en las oscuras noches donde terroríficos sueños le ofrecían escalofriantes imágenes del pasado y que provocaban que se levantara por las noches clamando su ayuda; los profundos sonrojos que se posaban en sus morenas y aterciopeladas mejillas que provocaban irremediablemente su gusto y goce…

Era cierto que odiaba esas mejillas. Las odiaba porque eran suyas, le pertenecían por derecho a él, todo Naruto era suyo; pero en cambio ellas se empeñaban en mostrarse a los demás sin vergüenza, dejando a la vista todo lo que el rubio pensaba y sentía, y sobre todo sin su consentimiento. Pero por otro lado no podía hacer otra cosa más que amarlas cuando ya sin ojos indiscretos, en la intimidad de sus rincones privados, sólo a él le ofrecían una visión irresistible e inmejorable del de celestes y luminosas orbes. Muecas de placer que reflejaban lo indefenso y expuesto que estaba en esos momentos, que dejaban ver como el Uzumaki perdía la cordura para dejarse llevar por sus instintos más básicos estando completamente a merced suya.

Estaba claro que todo lo referente al rubio era un tira y afloja constante, que las sensaciones predominaban sobre la razón y la sangre fría cuando estaba con él. Sentimientos contradictorios se superponían creando una mezcla de amor-odio que algún día lo llevaría a la locura, pero mientras eso no pasase, seguiría disfrutando los momentos que pudiese pasar con su objeto de delito como si fuesen los últimos de su vida.

____________________

Vale, lo sé, el capítulo (si no el fic entero) es horroroso y hace tiempo que debería haber actualizado (y respondido a los rr), pero no tengo tiempo, asique juro ir haciendo las cosas poco a poco y con buena letra.

Asique ahora que vienen las vacaciones de Navidad juro ante los dioses del SasuNaru/NaruSasu que me pondré al día en todo y acabaré finalmente de subir todos los capítulos, responder rr y acabar con el fic, que falta hace ya… U_U

Gracias por la paciencia y los coments ^^ os quiero!!! 3

Be Nyappy!


	9. Lengua

**Titulo: Body**

**Serie: Naruto**

**Pareja: Sasuke x Naruto**

**Propiedad de: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Resumen:** conjunto de diez drabbles/one-shots donde cada "capítulo" tratará sobre una parte o característica del cuerpo humano. [AU]

**Notas:** Este conjunto de drabbles se sitúan en un UA, por lo tanto es posible que Sasuke ya haya vuelto a la aldea, en otros de ellos que ni siguiera se haya marchado, también pueden ser vampiros… entre otras cosas.

**Lengua**

Sol. Eso era lo que se podía esperar de un tranquilo día de verano en cualquier parte del País del Fuego. Un sol caluroso, como en cualquier lugar, que hacía que la gente se tomase el día libre para así poder coger el color que en invierno, por obvias razones, no podían coger. Un sol que torneaba y bronceaba ligeramente hasta las pieles más pálidas.

No, ese no era el sol bronceador que se podía encontrar ese día en Konoha. En la tan famosa aldea secreta únicamente, y tan solo únicamente se podía encontrar un asfixiante sol. Sol, sol y más sol.

Ese día se podría haber calificado a Konoha del lugar más caluroso de cualquier país o aldea ninja; o simplemente de cualquier país o aldea. La temperatura media podría haber hecho que hasta los cactus se pusieran a sudar cual cerdos, haciendo ver a Suna como un paraíso helado, un oasis de frescor y tranquilidad, el destino más deseado en un día de calor como ese.

La humedad en conjunción con las altas temperaturas hacían que el calor se sintiese de manera exagerada. No pudiendo ir a ningún lado sin sentir como un pegajoso ambiente se adueñaba de tu cuerpo, convirtiéndolo en una masa de carne caliente y sudada, con riesgo de ataques cardíacos, o en menor medida sofocos, golpes de calor y deshidratación.

No había nadie en las calles, como mucho podría encontrarse algún hombre mayor con niños –seguramente sus nietos- en alguna esquina bañada por las anheladas sombras de la aldea; eso sí, siempre en compañía de una buena y fría botella de agua de cómo mínimo dos litros, una sombrilla o algo con lo que poder abanicarse, y una buena tumbona donde caer rendido.

A parte de eso, ni insectos se veían en la tanto bochornosa como agobiante aldea.

Nada de helados, granizados, ventiladores o cosas similares. Esos artilugios eran inútiles, no funcionaban, y en caso de usarlos ¿quién quería un granizado de limón desecho y caliente?, ¿para qué querías un ventilador que te proporcionaba aire caliente?, o ¿quién quería un helado completamente derretido que se deslizaba sobre las manos y no hacía otra cosa que quedársete adherido a la superficie de la piel, acentuando más, si en que se podía, la sensación de agobio aunándolo con un olor dulzón que cansaba?

Los remedios más comunes eran sin lugar a dudas un buen rato en la piscina –idea que se le había ocurrido a más de la mitad de la población, y que como resultado, más que un día de refrescante piscina, se había convertido en el popular día de la sauna-, o un buen baño de agua fría, lo que en casos de sofoco extremo, se podía convertir en un baño de agua helada.

Pero no todo el mundo se podía permitir ese tipo de lujos. Existían algunos casos aislados de pequeños desgraciados a los que por azares del destino les había tocado la desgracia, porque no se le podía tachar a eso de mala suerte, de que justo esa semana se les hubiera descompuesto el baño, y que por perezosos, no hubiesen podido llegar a tiempo a coger sitio en la lata de sardinas, llamada piscina.

-Sasuke, tengo calor. Abanícame- dijo un rubio medio recostado, o más bien espatarrado entre el suelo y el sofá que presidía su pequeño salón.

-Hazlo tú, dobe.- fue la escueta respuesta del de oscuras y profundas orbes, que se encontraba sentado tranquilamente sobre el mismo sofá en el que estaba el Uzumaki, pero a diferencia de este, que lucía una cara que demostraba agobio, el Uchiha mostraba un rostro impasible, indiferente, como si el calor que bañaba toda la aldea no fuese con él.

La sala se encontraba bañada simplemente por la luz natural que entraba por la puerta del pequeño balcón y de la ventana donde se encontraban las plantas del rubio, y que ahora permanecían abiertas, intentando recoger algo de aire fresco que se pudiera producir, sin obtener, por el momento, resultado alguno.

-Sasuke, tengo sed. Dame agua- volvió a decir el rubio sin importarle la respuesta que anteriormente le había dado el moreno.

-Hn

Ninguno de los dos se molestaba en mover un músculo, mostrando una actitud totalmente apática. El silencio solo se rompía cuando uno de los dos hablaba, ya que para evitar sobrecalentar la estancia, hasta apagada mantenían la televisión y cualquier aparato electrónico que pudiese haber en la casa, a excepción de la nevera y alguno más imprescindible.

Mientras el rubio entrecerraba sus ojos y mantenía la cabeza hacia atrás, enrostrándola al techo, el otro observaba casi sin parpadear la calle a través del balcón, manteniendo la vista fija, pero sin observar nada en concreto.

-Quiero tener frio. Sasuke haz algo.- exigió ya exasperado Naruto por las agobiantes temperaturas, mientras giraba su cuerpo aún medio en el suelo, medio en el sofá, para fijar su mirada en la del Uchiha, que había decidido prestar un poco de atención al rubio.

-Pues imagínate que estas en el polo norte, y asunto solucionado.- soltó ya cansado de la quejas de su compañero.

-Eso es imposible. Con el calentamiento global el polo ya se está derritiendo, por lo tanto no creo que haga todo el frío que necesito para seguir viviendo.

-Pues ve y mete la cabeza en la nevera, a ver si te callas ya de una maldita vez usuratonkachi.-dijo el moreno sin pensar para que el otro se callara definitivamente.

-¡Oh! Claro, tienes razón.- exclamó de repente Naruto mientras se ponía en pie de golpe y ponía rumbo hacia la cocina.

Mientras, Sasuke, desconcertado por la reacción del rubio, miraba hacia donde se había perdido el rubio sin creerse aún lo estúpido que podía llegar a ser aquél alborotador ninja, que aún soñaba con poder llegar a ser algún día el mejor ninja de la aldea, el Hokage.

Uzumaki, ya en la cocina, sin pensárselo mucho, abrió la puerta de la nevera rápidamente e hizo aquello que Sasuke le había dicho para de una vez por todas, solucionar aquella calor que se pegaba como los mil demonios a su cuerpo.

Sí, aquello funcionaba. Realmente la nevera refrescaba un poco el ambiente, llegando a sentir un agradable frescor en su cara y cuello, que se filtraba poco a poco por todos los rincones. Pero aun así no era suficiente. Quería, no, necesitaba sentir el frio helando sus huesos al colarse por todos los poros de su cuerpo, deseaba por una vez en su vida, poder tener la sangre tan fría como el cuerpo de un cadáver.

-Claro, si la nevera no puede hacer el trabajo completamente bien, lo mejor que puedo hacer es usar el congelador como es debido.-asintió Naruto sonriente por una vez en la tarde, al tener cierta idea de cómo podía deshacerse del calor.

Naruto, abrió el congelador, que se encontraba en la parte alta del frigorífico, y viendo que las paredes de éste estaban cubiertas completamente por hielo, se decidió a ir rascando con sus manos los laterales y la parte superior del congelador, para poder recoger el hielo que cayese y disfrutar de él.

Lamía sus manos como un desesperado, intentando saciarse, dejando un visible rastro de saliva en ellas; recogía la escarcha y la frotaba contra su nuca para calmarse; volvía a recoger parte del hielo desprendido y se lo metía en la boca, permitiendo que el contacto entre su caliente boca, y la helada agua se derritiera, dejando escapar algunas transparentes gotas por la comisura de sus labios, gotas que al no tener obstáculos se deslizaban lentamente hacia su cuello, y que después de este, se abrían camino bajo la camiseta negra del de azules iris, dejando una agradable sensación por todo su cuerpo.

Al sentir como traviesas gotas y algún que otro pequeño cristal de nieve de colaba por su cuerpo, dejando una agradable, a la vez que excitante sensación, decidió despojarse de aquella molesta prenda negra para sentir mejor el placer que le provocaba aquél derretir.

Volvió a escarbar, ya con la punta de los dedos roja, la escarcha formada por el frío congelador, y recogiéndola en su derecha empezó a frotarse el hombro contrario, saciando su calor, bajando hasta su pecho mientras con la mano restante seguía recogiendo helado hielo para esparcirlo tanto por su otro hombro como por el resto de su torso, hasta bajar hacia el final de su abdomen, haciendo chocar su mano con la gomilla del pantalón. Cuando el frío de ambas manos desapareció, repitió el proceso, esta vez llevando su mano a la boca, chupando sus tibios dedos, succionando la rojez de sus dedos, deleitándose en la palma de sus manos, dejando delicados y finos hilos de saliva conectando sus yemas, a la vez que se le caía el transparente jugo de su boca por la barbilla, travesando su nuez y cuello.

_____________________

Hacía tiempo que el rubio había salido disparado hacia la cocina, dejando a un moreno de nívea tez sentado solo y preocupado en el sofá de color crema.

_Quizá le haya pasado algo. Hace rato que se fue, y aun no lo he escuchado gritar ni una sola vez. _Pensaba con una preocupación que jamás reconocería abiertamente el Uchiha. _No, debería ser muy idiota el dobe para que le pudiera pasar algo malo estando solo en la cocina y siendo ya grandecito para cuidarse él solo. _Seguía cavilando el de azabache cabellera, ahora levantado del sofá, pero en una posición estática. _Él puede ser lo suficientemente idiota como para que algo malo le haya sucedido._

-Nghh- se escuchó un gemido proveniente de la cocina.

-¿Qué diablos…?- se preguntó el de profundos pozos negros al escuchar a quien se suponía era Naruto.

-Nghh… ahh…

-¿Naruto?

-Sahh…suke- se volvió a escuchar gemir desde la cocina – Nghh

No podía ser. Aquello que escuchaba no podían ser los gemidos de Naruto desde la cocina nombrándolo a él. Debía ser uno de sus delirantes sueños, aquellos que aparecían últimamente tan seguidos, y que provocaban que el moreno despertase, o bien con un pequeño problema entre las piernas, o bien con un problema completamente irremediable sin ayuda manual.

-¡Nhh!- gruñó con fuerza

Ya no lo podía resistir más. Sin querer advertirlo su miembro ya había despertado, y su curiosidad por saber qué estaba haciendo el objeto de sus deseos le había empujado a adelantar un paso, que fue seguido por otro, y otro más. Ya se encontraba en el pasillo que conducía hacia las diferentes habitaciones, y al fondo de este, con la puerta entreabierta se encontraba la cocina, donde podía ver parte del trasero y de la espalda del rubio, ligeramente arqueado que seguía emitiendo leves gruñidos que iban intensificándose.

-¡Joder!- se quejó Sasuke al notar una punzada en su miembro, que clamaba por encontrarse con el rubio.- ¿Qué diablos haces?- exclamó alterado.

-¡NHhhn!

Ya se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina, con la mano tensa y ligeramente sudada posada sobre el dorado pomo, para abrir la puerta lenta y silenciosamente, sin romper el clima de tensión que se respiraba.

Sus venas se helaron al ver a un Naruto con el pelo alborotado y ligeramente húmedo, con el torso al aire lleno de pequeñas gotitas que se escurrían hasta llegar al límite de su cintura, donde las bermudas de color naranja las frenaban, haciendo que el pantalón se humedeciese pegándose al cuerpo del de celestes orbes. Su perlada espalda, ligeramente encorvada hacia delante, estaba iluminada por el sol que se colaba sin permiso por la ventana y dejaba ver su bronceada y suave piel, justo como la había visto desde el corredor, con la columna vertebral ligeramente marcada.

-Nhggh nhhg

Su rostro se encontraba dentro de congelador, con la boca entreabierta y la lengua fuera, dejando que su saliva corriese libremente hacia su cuello, y con los ojos azules levemente entornados al borde de las lágrimas, formando una extraña mueca en su cara.

-¿Naruto?

-¡Ayúame!- intentó chillar haciéndose entender, rompiendo a llorar lleno de impotencia, desesperado porque llegase la ayuda.

No podía ser. Lo había malinterpretado todo. No sabía si ponerse a llorar, reír, meter su cabeza en un hoyo muy profundo, o ayudar al dobe. Sabía que el dobe hacía cosas raras, pero esta vez se había pasado.

Era patético que se hubiese quedado enganchado al congelador, pero era cierto, su lengua no se despegaba del lateral del congelador; y lo que también era patético era que él, el impasible Sasuke, hubiese acabado tan caliente por culpa de Naruto.

Solo quedaba una solución para ayudar al problema del rubio, ya que el suyo no tenía remedio: calentar agua para que fundiese el hielo, y así poder soltar la lengua de su rubio baka del congelador. Sin demorar más que lo necesario para calentar el agua así lo hizo, acabando el dobe con la lengua escaldada metida dentro de un vaso de agua, y el moreno con una medio sonrisa que no podía siquiera intentar disimular.

Bien mirado, al fin el dobe se había callado y podría tener el resto de la tarde más o menos tranquila.

_______________________

Por su parte, el alocado ninja había quedado con la lección bien aprendida: ¡la próxima vez usaría cubitos de hielo, no el congelador entero para quitarse el calor de encima! Por lo menos si se quedaba otra vez adherido, podría moverse del sitio para reclamar ayuda sin intentar arrastrar un frigorífico entero por su casa, y cabe decir que sin éxito.

**FIN-**

¡Gracias por leer!

Bueno, aquí está el penúltimo capítulo (espero que se note que es un poquito más largo que el resto :P) de este conjunto de cosillas ^^ espero poder hacer el último para estas vacaciones de Navidad y traerlo pronto.

Qué decir de este capítulo… nada, que no lo intentéis hacer en casa... es peligroso (lo digo por propia experiencia XD) asique de ahora en adelante, ojo con los congeladores ;P

Me alegra haber llegado hasta aquí y que os haya gustado aunque haya sido un poquito /// Uiish, parece que me esté despidiendo y no es así, no no, que aún me falta un capítulo y seguro que hago alguna que otra chapuza más por estos lares (además de lo que tengo en mi LJ) XD

En fin, mil gracias a todos quells que lean esto, y espero que os guste ^^

Besos 3 , os quiero!


	10. Ojos

**Titulo: Body**

**Serie: Naruto**

**Pareja: Sasuke x Naruto**

**Propiedad de: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Resumen:** conjunto de diez drabbles/one-shots donde cada "capítulo" tratará sobre una parte o característica del cuerpo humano. [AU]

**Notas:** Este conjunto de drabbles se sitúan en un UA, por lo tanto es posible que Sasuke ya haya vuelto a la aldea, en otros de ellos que ni siguiera se haya marchado, también pueden ser vampiros… entre otras cosas.

Muchas gracias por su lectura, espero con ansias sus críticas (constructivas :p) y opiniones 

**-Este capítulo está basado en un episodio del manga/anime (en el anime sobre el 51 de Shuppuuden, y en el manga… ahora mismo no me acuerdo XD)**

**Ojos**

Unos acelerados pasos se podían percibir en lo que era el oscuro pasillo que conectaba la habitación con el resto de dependencias de aquella base secreta propiedad de la asquerosa serpiente blanca.

Una luz cegadora. Eso es todo lo que vio el rubio de celestes orbes al salir repentinamente del oscuro corredor y toparse con la claridad y el aire libre de la ruinosa estancia.

Demasiada luz. Tuvo que parpadear y entrecerrar los ojos insistentemente para poder acostumbrar la vista a la luminosidad y así lograr vislumbrar entre todo el desconocido paraje algo reconocible. Algo por lo que había luchado durante mucho tiempo, y que por fin había encontrado.

Finalmente, el día de su reencuentro había llegado. En el ambiente se podía percibir una tensión capaz de intimidar al más osado de los ninjas con sólo poner un pié en aquél enorme agujero provocado por la lucha entre los dos ninjas de pálida tez y oscuros cabellos.

Los intensos y cegadores rayos del astro rey caían perpendicularmente, provocando una asfixiante temperatura que se veía intensificada por el seco clima de la zona. Una zona donde apenas se podía disfrutar del verde que llenaba el bosque apenas unos quilómetros atrás.

Ese lugar estaba poblado por pequeños y escurridizos seres del desierto, los cuales se amagaban en sus respectivas madrigueras hasta que el sol dejara paso a un clima menos sofocante; también se podían encontrar unos pocos cactus bastante dispersos y solitarios; y como no, en esos momentos, por allí debería circular una asquerosa sanguijuela llamada Orochimaru, junto con sus secuaces.

La explosión anteriormente producida había dejado a la vista lo que había sido una especie de habitación con las paredes, el techo y el suelo decorados con sinuosas líneas de un tono morado, ahora convertido en nada más que un montón de escombros, polvo y arena.

Después de recuperar las energías gastadas por la carrera, logró enfocar la vista en el mismo lugar donde todos sus compañeros la mantenían fija sin siquiera parpadear. Allí, en lo alto de aquél desnivel, a contraluz, podía divisarse una esbelta silueta.

_Sasuke._ Fue lo único que atinó a pensar.

Lenta y cuidadosamente fue enfocando su vista en la silueta para observarla parte por parte. Lo primero en lo que enfocó su cristalina y ansiosa mirada fue en sus pies, para ir alzando sus iris con pasmosa lentitud, recordando y memorizando cada cambio y cada característica de quien anteriormente, consideraba como su hermano.

-Sasuke- fue todo lo que pudo decir.

El reencuentro no fue ni de lejos lo que el rubio se había esperado. Sabía que al volverlo a ver se sorprendería y a la vez añoraría los tiempos pasados. No obstante, comprendía que tendría que luchar contra él y vencerlo para que volviese a Konoha, al no haberlo logrado convencer años atrás, cosa que no resultaría tarea fácil en absoluto.

Obviamente el tiempo no había pasado en vano y como él mismo, el moreno, también se notaba visiblemente cambiado. Lo primero que destacaba era su altura, y su proporcionada figura, seguramente fruto de las horas dedicadas a su entrenamiento y al perfeccionamiento de las técnicas, además se podían apreciar rasgos más maduros en su rostro, resultado del paso del tiempo y de las nuevas experiencias vividas. Pero pese a eso, podía decir que no había cambiado mucho, ya que salvo lo anteriormente dicho, seguía manteniendo aquella expresión amarga y solitaria de siempre.

_Es el mismo, no ha cambiado_. Concluyó con total seguridad al clavar sus celestes orbes en las de su contrario.

Su mente colapsó. No hubo reacción alguna por parte de su cerebro a parte de quedar embelesado sin poder retirar sus ojos de Sasuke. La infantil y peculiar aura de atracción que emanaba de su persona años atrás, se había intensificado hasta límites insospechados, favorecida por el cambio de vestimenta, mucho más llamativa y sugerente que la de cuando era niño, cosa que captaba su atención alarmantemente. Además, a parte de ese poder de atracción, también se había desarrollado una atmósfera de peligro y de alerta perceptible con tan solo una mirada.

-Naruto- fue toda reacción por parte del moreno, que pese a que centraba especial atención en su anterior compañero, no dejaba de estar alerta a posibles ataques de los otros tres individuos que allí se reunían.

Cuando conectaron sus miradas no supo qué hacer ni qué decir, el mundo a su alrededor desapareció como si una espesa bruma lo hubiese ocultado todo. Su atención quedó atrapada en aquellas orbes amenazantes que destilaban un extraño brillo que sólo él pudo captar, hundiendo poco a poco su consciencia en lo que aquellos pozos negros expresaban.

--------- _____

¿Quién podría haber dicho que aquél inútil y torpe dobe pudiera, por lo menos aparentemente, adquirir esos rasgos de supuesta madurez que mostraba?

Aquél reencuentro había supuesto una verdadera sorpresa para el joven Uchiha. Tenía claro que si Naruto seguía buscándole como hacía años que lo perseguía, una de las tantas probabilidades era que volviera a ver a su antiguo compañero de equipo, aun así, no creía que pudiese llegar tan lejos únicamente por él.

_Hn… estúpido._

No sabía si pensar que el rubio era realmente idiota, o era simple obstinación. No era lógico que tratando al dobe como lo había tratado, y diciéndole todo lo que le había dicho, aún fuese capaz de ponerse en pie una y otra vez y luchar para tratar de llevarlo de vuelta a Konoha.

Odiaba el hecho que aún saliendo tan mal herido la vez anterior a causa de sus mismas manos, el alocado rubio insistiera en llevarlo de vuelta. No soportaba que siguiera confiando en él y que luchase por su regreso, cuando la persona que más daño le había hecho era él mismo.

Aún así, no podía negar que al verle por primera vez en tantos años, había sentido una repentina alegría impropia de un asesino vengativo como él. Las ansias irrefrenables de acercarse a él habían podido con todo su autocontrol, y finamente había acabado por reunirse a su lado.

--------- _____

La tensión ya existente se había visto incrementada sobremanera cuando con aparente frialdad y tranquilidad, Sasuke había decidido acercarse a Naruto, pasando un brazo alrededor de su cuello en una estrecha unión ante las perplejas miradas del nuevo equipo siete.

El ambiente se podía cortar con un cuchillo, y pese a eso, nada parecía poder distraer la atención que se profesaban ambos ninjas, demasiados ensimismados en sí mismos y en su contrario, como para percatarse del resto del mundo.

Cariño, miedo, intranquilidad, decisión, dolor, atracción, tristeza, alegría…

Isis sobre iris. La profundidad del océano sobre la oscuridad del azabache. Sus ojos se transmitían todo lo que con palabras eran incapaces de decir, sumiéndolos en una escena casi bucólica, de ensueño. Una lucha silenciosa se producía en las mentes de ambos ninjas, protagonistas casi en exclusividad de los pensamientos del opuesto. Llenando sus sentidos, embotándolos.

La intensa calidad de la piel contraria, producida por el roce y contacto de sus ásperas superficies marcadas por innumerables cicatrices, parecía casi irreal después de tanto tiempo separados y de tanto sufrimiento a sus espaldas. Daño que aunque quisieran no ver, permanecía ahí, intangible y fantasmal, pero a pesar de todo, también innegable.

Era una extraña situación, porque pese a saberse su reencuentro, también simbolizaba su despedida y la preparación de una peligrosa lucha ya inevitable a la vez que indeseable.

Sin palabras se decían todo lo que podría haber sido si nada hubiera sucedido de esa forma.

Sin palabras se decían todo lo que se extrañaban y se extrañarían.

Sin palabras se decían todo lo que apreciaban el tiempo que habían compartido juntos; un tiempo pasado, un tiempo de niñez, ignorancia e inocencia.

Y del mismo modo, también sin palabras, se decían que ese momento de reunión estaba llegando a su fin. Un fin incierto, que daría lugar a un nuevo reencuentro que podría no ser tan pacífico como el que vivían en ese preciso instante.

De esa manera, sin perder aún el contacto visual, sin dejar de sumergirse en la mirada del eterno rival y compañero, se prometían que ese no sería el adiós definitivo.

.

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

.

Siiii, el último yaaaa. Pero antes de comenzar a decir nada…

**¡GRACIAS!**

Pues eso, muchísimas gracias a todas aquellas personas que se hayan molestado en leer estos pequeños "cuentecillos" y especialmente a aquellas que han dejado su opinión ^^ (**Ginya, Haneko-chan**, XnIa-ChAn, -Samara-Lestrange-, zarame-sama, aghata malfoy uchiha, saku-ann, natita/lechuguita/pao, The Hawk Eye, kami-sama, lady Sesshoumaru.)

**¡Os quiero! 3**

**_______________**

Bueno, pasando a comentar este último capítulo, sólo puedo decir una cosa: ¡lo siento! Seguramente no es lo que esperabais (yo tampoco lo esperaba así y tampoco entiendo cómo puedo haber escrito algo tan diferente a los otros capítulos U_U), pero por mucho que lo reescribiese no salía otra cosa (y creedme que no lo he intentado reescribir sólo dos o tres veces). Asique únicamente puedo disculparme por no haber podido escribir nada más que esto.

_________________

Ahora, paso a contestar rr por aquí porque me da que con todos los líos que he tenido, no los he podido responder U_U ¡Gomen!

**Ginya:** Muchas gracias por haberme seguido hasta el final preciosa ^^ Juju, me halaga y me alegro que el penúltimo capítulo te gustase (por lo menos yo me lo pasé bastante bien escribiéndolo XP).

Tienes razón, Narutín es baka, pero que haríamos si no fuese así… es que la ingenuidad y las tonterías de Naruto enamoran XD

Por otro lado, supongo que en la descripción del calor se puede decir que me fijé (o me puse a recordar) lo mal que lo paso yo en verano T_T, y las frases que dices son las que yo suelto mientras voy haciendo la croqueta por el suelo de mi casa (que desgracia no tener aire acondicionado y tenerse que apañar con un triste abanico, o a mucho estirar un obsoleto ventilador de vez en cuando) XD.

Bueno guapísima me alegra haberte encontrado por aquí y espero sinceramente que nos sigamos encontrando ^^ Besos.

**Haneko-chan**: Hola preciosa ^^ Jejejj, te estaré eternamente agradecida por todos tus rr de apoyo comentando mis capítulos, te lo puedo asegurar!

Ahora, hablando de tu rr anterior, sep, Naruto y sus cosillas… pequeñas sorpresas que hacen que me lo quiera hasta decir basta XD

¡Ey!, no es malo imaginar cosas malas mientras vas leyendo, así te puedes divertir el doble o el triple, que es de lo que se trata XD ¡Arriba nuestra imaginación! (y no es que pretenda justificar lo que hago yo mientras leo fics ehhhh... Que va…, simplemente hago constatar u hecho XP)

Ains, que mal que se acaba esto… bueno, espero que aunque "Body" ya acabe nos podamos ver por otro lado ^^

Ja ne!! Cuídate 3

**XnIa-ChAn**: Hola guapa^^ me alegra ver que aún en el penúltimo capítulo haya podido encontrar gente nueva ;) gracias por pasarte a leer y haber sido capaz de acabarte de leer mis "cosillas" para comentar (y sin morir en el intento) :P

Espero que esta no sea la última vez que nos veamos :D ¡Cuídate preciosa!

**-Samara-Lestrange-:** /// uf se me suben los colores, que vergüenza.

Nada, de genio nada, ya me gustaría a mí XD Por lo visto has sobrevivido después de leerte todo seguido O_o (eso me alivia, así no me pueden meter en la cárcel por homicidio involuntario XP), hay que ver que valiente eres, eso sí que es un motivo para admirarte a ti XD

No te preocupes, que todo el mundo tiene un oscuro y secreto pecado, y mi obsesión es igual que la tuya XD vaya donde vaya en mi mente sólo (bueno, sólo, sólo no, pero básicamente) hay sitio para una cosa… ¡SASUNARU!, ¡YAOI! XD esto ya se está volviendo peligroso…

Ains, gracias por haberte tomado el tiempo para leer y comentar mi fic, te estoy muy agradecida, no sabes lo feliz que soy cuando leo un rr que dice que le ha gustado lo que escribo T_T

Gracias por pasarte guapa, espero que nos volvamos a ver ^^

**aghata malfoy uchiha**: M e alegra saber que no soy la única (junto con Naru-chan) que hizo la locura del congelador XD Bueno guapa, me alegra que te gustase (lo mismo va para **zarame-sama**). Asique no me queda más que decir que gracias^^

______________

**Espero que nos volvamos a ver 3**


End file.
